


Only You

by Morpheus626



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28497543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: I saw a picture of Freddie in that rhinestone leotard, and now here I am. I might be doing another version of this with Brian/Freddie too, but for now:Roger/Freddie. Roger’s got a particular love for the rhinestone leotard, and for Freddie. The combination? Has him just fucking melted, on the floor. And Freddie loves it.This one is mostly NSFW, though there’s bit before to get us there lol.
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Only You

He had no issue with Roger stealing glances in public. He wasn’t always subtle, but he wasn’t overt either.

This, however, was overt.

“Shall I pick your jaw up for you?”

“Hm?” Roger’s eyes didn’t leave where they lingered over the leotard Freddie was in. Shiny under the lights, with rhinestones (just a bit sharp to the touch, but only if you ran your hand over them the wrong way.)

“Don’t know why you’re bothering,” John tutted. “Absolutely no blood going to his brain right now. None.”

“Fuck you, Brian,” Roger mumbled.

Brian threw his arms up, half-changed into his street clothes. “I didn’t say it; Deaky did!”

“Yeah, Deaky’s great,” Roger replied absent-mindedly.

“Get dressed and you can have your fun with me later,” Freddie instructed. “Where are our clothes?”

John and Brian looked to each other, then away.

“What?” Freddie laughed. “If they got moved or something, that’s fine. Just tell us where they are.”

“Er,” John sighed. “Thought the road crew would have told you two already.”

“Told us...” Freddie prompted.

“They’re probably too scared to say,” Brian muttered. “The green room got broken into. They chased the kids out before they got to my and John’s things, but yours and Rog’s...”

“Ah,” Freddie said. “And how am I to walk into a hotel looking like this?”

“I have my trench coat with,” Brian replied. “In case it rained. And Roger can just toss a sweater of John’s on or something.”

“I have an extra coat,” John said, tossing it over to Roger, who caught it without looking, but didn’t move to put it on.

“He’s enamored with that anyway,” Brian whispered to Freddie as he brought him the coat. “I think you being in this in the hotel might be a dream for Rog.”

Freddie looked over to Roger, who was giving him the dreamiest look, entirely in his own thoughts, apparently.

“You might be right,” he said, and tossed the trench coat on.

It snapped Roger out of his reverie, and he seemed to realize just how out of it he’d been, blushing brightly.

“Welcome back,” Freddie joked. “Does this do it that much for you? You’ve never said.”

“Can we discuss it at the hotel?” Roger mumbled as he shuffled on John’s spare coat.

“Discuss,” John giggled. “Make sure you keep that ‘discussion’ quiet. Don’t need any noise complaints from the neighbors.”

“I’ll keep him quiet,” Freddie smiled, and made sure to catch Roger’s eye as he spoke.

He had an idea.

\---

“You like looking at them, hm?” he asked Roger as they settled into their hotel room.

Roger was working off the tight stretchy trousers he’d worn, yanking them off his legs as he sat on one of the beds. “It’s a really nice outfit, is all.”

“Is that all?” Freddie teased, and waited until Roger had himself undressed to walk over and drop the trench coat in front of him. “Just nice? And it would get that reaction from you if anyone was in it, would it?”

“Well,” Roger’s face flushed. “Not exactly. I mean...you...”

“Tell me what you like about it,” Freddie said, and gestured down his body.

“Christ,” Roger laughed. “Can’t we just fuck?”

“If you want,” Freddie shrugged. “But wouldn’t you rather play a little bit first? Make it even better, once we get to that point?”

Roger smiled. “Well, when you put it like that...”

Roger reached for him, but Freddie waved him off. “Tell me first. What do you like about it?”

“It’s shiny,” Roger started awkwardly.

“It is! I like that about it too, but I doubt that’s all you like.”

“You...there’s no way to put this that I don’t sound like some caveman,” Roger sighed with a smile. “So forgive me that, I guess. But you...fill it out nicely.”

“Such a polite way to tell me you spent all night staring at my ass,” Freddie giggled. “Very sweet.”

“Not all night!” Roger protested. “Just most of it.”

“Show me how much you like it,” Freddie said, and backed away from the bed. “Safe word?”

“I still like the phrase we used last time,” Roger replied.

“The drums are on fire?”

“Yeah,” Roger grinned. “Ridiculous enough to stop things, plenty silly, but not so mood-killing that if we want, we can’t go on in some other way we’re both comfortable with.”

“Stick with that one then,” Freddie smiled, watching as Roger climbed off the bed and settled onto his knees in front of him, naked except for the thin pants he had on (women’s, meant not to show lines as much, a necessity whenever he wore anything as tight as what he’d had on tonight.) “Now, how are you going to show me how much you love me in this?”

“I have ideas,” Roger replied. “If I’m allowed to touch?”

Freddie mused on it for a moment. “Yes. But tongue only.”

Roger’s eyes lit up. “I can do that. I might need my hands to make sure I don’t fall over though.”

“I can allow that,” Freddie said.

He needed Roger’s hands as much as Roger did as he finally made his move.

Roger’s hands gently held his thighs, as he leaned in and licked his way up the rhinestones, careful to avoid scratching his tongue on them. Looking down to see it was utterly breathtaking.

“You good?” Roger asked as he looked up to Freddie.

Freddie managed a nod as he found his tongue again. “I am. Very good. But I’ll be better once I have this off.”

“Do I get that honor?” Roger smirked.

Truthfully, it was half a sexy thing, and half that he truly needed help out of the leotard. It was simply too tight to get out without assistance.

But Roger made it all the more fun. He stood, and helped Freddie peel the top of it down to his waist with hands that lingered at every touch of bare skin they got. His hips bumped against Freddie’s ass, and he could feel just how hard Roger already was.

His lips lingered at Freddie’s upper back and shoulders, and after a few hickeys, it dawned that Roger had gotten slightly distracted.

“Rog, love?”

Roger moaned through a kiss to one of his shoulders in reply.

“You remember I’m still half-dressed, yes?”

Roger paused and lifted his head from Freddie’s shoulder. “Sorry. Couldn’t help myself.”

“I know, and I love it,” Freddie said. “But I think it’ll be more fun once I’m out of it completely.”

“It will be,” Roger giggled and resumed his work, hands at Freddie’s waist, pulling the leotard down further.

He was back on his knees after that, reaching up to tug it down more, to Freddie’s hips. As soon as those spots were bare, he moved up enough to press kisses to each hip, and Freddie resisted the urge to melt and let his knees give out on him.

“Might hurry that up,” he said instead, and Roger gave him a devilish grin.

“I thought you were doing a bit of a dominate thing tonight? Why not make me?”

“I’m closer to begging,” Freddie admitted.

“Yeah?” Roger asked, letting his fingers trail down from Freddie’s stomach to his hips, stopping at the worst and best spot.

“You’re so cruel,” Freddie sighed happily, then gasped as Roger’s hands dipped lower, working the leotard off his hips and down his thighs.

“Lucky you’ve still got that on,” Roger motioned to the dancer’s belt. “Or I’d have lost an eye, wouldn’t I?”

Freddie laughed. “As if you don’t know how to move back.”

“I do, but I don’t want to, is the issue,” Roger said. “I want to keep as close as I can.”

He moved his feet then, so Roger could finally pull the leotard off completely, tossing it to the side.

“Go get on the bed, and we can get as close as you’d like,” Freddie said, stripping off the dancer’s belt as Roger yanked off his own pants and scrabbled over to the bed.

There was something about settling into Roger’s lap that never failed to make him happy. It wasn’t only the promise of sex that often came with it, but it was simply comforting. Knowing that Roger wanted him that close, that it made him happy to have Freddie in his lap. They were hundreds of miles away from home, but as he rested gently on Roger, it made no difference. This was as much home as anywhere else, being with Roger, like this.

Roger wasted no time, pulling him down close, kissing him breathless. He was all happy moans and sighs, even as they rolled over together so he could reach into the bedside drawer and-

“Fuck,” Roger muttered. “We’re out.”

“Of everything?” Freddie asked.

“Half a bottle of lube, and there are no condoms,” Roger sighed. “Well. We’re not going to let that ruin tonight. Still plenty we can do.”

There was indeed, with Roger’s hand smoothing lube over their cocks, so they could frot against each other.

It was such a simple thing, Freddie thought. But it was perfect. Even if they’d had condoms, he wouldn’t have minded sticking with this.

His cock hard against Roger’s, Roger’s hands wrapped around them both, and Roger’s head dropped down against his shoulder as he moaned.

“You should have kept that near us,” Freddie said. “The leotard.”

“Why?” Roger’s voice shuddered as he lifted his head, his hips still moving in time with Freddie’s.

“I’d like to have seen you cover it in come,” Freddie replied brightly.

He knew that would send Roger over the edge, and he let himself follow a moment later, hips bucking against Roger’s, lips crashing into his.

The mess was no mind for now, as he wrapped his arms around Roger and held him tight.

“I’ll get up in a moment,” Roger mumbled, eyes closed, those beautifully long lashes in focus.

“You will not,” Freddie said. “You’ll get up in maybe five minutes, because I can’t bear to let you go yet.”

Roger snuggled against him, kissing softly at his neck, and Freddie settled.

Five more minutes of heaven then. He couldn’t ask for much more, but so long as he had Roger in his life, he certainly would, as often as he could.


End file.
